Android
Android is the eighth studio album by Barbadian recording artist Rihanna, released on September 6, 2014 by Zeta Records. It was recorded during past two years, when Rihanna was experiencing huge changes in both, her personal life and career. This is the first album Rihanna released under her new label Zeta Records. Album is completely written by Rihanna herself and contains production from RIhanna previous collaborators such as Stargate, Darkchild and Benny Blanco alongside with new collaborators such as Martin Garix, Diplo and Linda Perry. Android has a great variety of genres, styles and themes. According to Rihanna each song is different and there is song for each musical taste on this album. Album base is pop and R&B but it incorporates elements of trap, dubstep,complextro, hip hop, EDM and reggae in its production. Album also features guest vocals from Beyonce (Vigilante) and Brooke Candy (Bare) Thematically, Android is about Rihanna's relationship with her ex label Def Jam. They wanted her to be perfect in every way without any flaws. They wanted her to put out albums, just for money without caring for her artistic freedom and how much of herself she brought she into the album. Basicly they wanted her to be perfect without having feelings or emotions, they wanted her to be machine. They wanted her to be a Android. With this album she wanted to show people that she is finally free she does what she wants, and she proved it by writing the album completely by herself, and puting her soul in this album. Android showed to be really successfull album and era for Rihanna. After spawning two number one hits from the album, album itself hit #1, making it her second album ever to do so. Album and its singles were also nominated in multiple categories at the CAL Debut Awards, Host Choice Awards and Video Music Awards. So far album and its singles received three awards. 'Commercial Performance' Android was released on September 6 and it debuted straight at the #1 with record breaking 1,690,000 copies sold. In it's second week album fell to #4 with 410,000 copies sold, making album go 2xplantium in only two weeks. As of October 25, album sold 4,460,000 copies all over the world making it one of the best selling albums of the year. 'Singles' "Who" was released as the lead single for the album on 5th July 2014, single debuted at the #1 with 830,000 copies sold. Later official remix of the song featuring vocals of Beyonce was released too. This single was the first single to reach 4x and 5x plantium mark and as of October 25th single sold 5,330,000 copies making it the best selling single of the year. Preeceded by the success of the "Insane" was released as first promo single from the album on July 22. The second promo single "The Fire" was released on August 13. On August 28 Rihanna and Beyonce premiered their new single "Vigilante" at the Video Music Awards. Official single released followed two days later on August 30th. Single debuted at #1 with record breaking 1,690,000 copies sold. Single served as second single from "Android" and lead from Beyonce's re-release "The Serial Slayer". As of October 27 single sold 4,390,000 copies all over the world. On December 6, few weeks after puting online poll for her fans to choose third single Rihanna revealed that the "Bare" featuring Brooke Candy won the poll and that it had been sent to the radios and released on digital retailers all over the world. 'Track Listing'